Warlock
Conversion Notes Warlocks summon a demon after a short rest. Demons do not accumulate damage, either dead or fine. Imp - adds damage, extra attack 1 per round, must attack closest foe to it Voidhunter - moving wall. Massive hit points, high defenses, can mark a foe. Can summon shadows to make area around it difficult terrain for foes. No real attack. Felguard or Felbeast - has attacks (requires character to spend actions to attack) Use soul shards as class feature for bonus damage (cataclysm) have curses and banes (cataclysm) Warlocks are considered controllers due to being sort of aoe. They have generally minor damaging powers that are minor actions -so they can hit lots of targets, but cannot stack them so much on the same target. CLASS FEATURES Demon Skin: At the end of each short rest the Warlock can apply the Demon Skin spell upon himself. They receive 1d10 + Spirit Modifier temporary hit points and receive a +2 to AC until the start of their next short rest. Summon Demon: At the end of each short rest the Warlock can summon a demon to aid them. As a class feature the Warlock can summon an Imp or Voidwalker, with the Summon Felguard talent they can summon a Felguard. Demons have stats and hit points based on the demon type and the Warlock. Demons to not accrue hit point damage, if an attack does their hit points in damage they are destroyed, if it does not they take no damage. Demons do not get their own actions, the Warlock uses their actions to have the demon act during the warlock's turn. Special: if the Warlock performs a move action the demon can move as well action. In the creature stats (W) means the warlock stat, so AC (W)+2 means 2 higher than the Warlocks AC. LEVEL 1 AT-WILL POWERS LEVEL 1 ENCOUNTER POWERS Curse of Weakness - weakens foe Curse of Agony - dot Curse of Tongues - no idea Curse of Doom - dd, allows resummoning demon if foe dies Curse of the Elements - vulns vs elements shadow, arcane, fire, frost Curse of Exhaustion - slows foe Incinerate: fire dd, increased damage if target has immolate on them Drain Life - dot and heals warlock LEVEL 1 DAILY POWERS Hellfire - close burst fire rain of fire - channeling ranged burst fire Soul Fire - damage, requires soulshard Shadowflame - close blast dd shadow damage and fire dot Conflagrate - requires immolate or shadowflame dot on the target, lots of fire damage Siphon Life - dot and heals warlock Shadow Embrace - high powered shadow bolt with dot LEVEL 2 UTILITY POWERS Life Tap Fear Health Funnel Create Healthstone Unending Breath Howl of Terror LEVEL 3 ENCOUNTER POWERS Aftermath - Shadow Bolt which dazes Drain Soul - dot vs Will LEVEL 5 DAILY POWERS Devastation: immolate with +5% crit chance Emberstorm: fire dd and dot LEVEL 6 UTILITY POWERS LEVEL 7 ENCOUNTER POWERS Death Coil - dot and fear LEVEL 9 DAILY POWERS Ruin: immolate with 100% higher crit damage LEVEL 10 UTILITY POWERS CLASS TALENTS Improved Imp: Imp firebolt does 1d10 damage instead of 1d6. Summon Felguard: You can choose to summon a Felguard instead of an imp or voidwalker. Voidwalker Suffering: Torment power of Voidwalker affects all foes in Close Burst 1 instead of a single target. Soul Leech: Shadow Bolt gives you temporary hit points equal to your Stamina modifier.